


31-Day October Challenge

by VicenteValtieri



Series: Mnd Fuckery [7]
Category: Last Man Standing: The Formation of Ceol, Original Work, Star Wars - All Media Types, The Necromancer's Rose, Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Drabbles, Grapevine Wreath, Halloween, Leaf Pile, M/M, Necromancy, Snuggletank, Spiders, Zombie, fa, fall - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 21:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 3,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12240603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VicenteValtieri/pseuds/VicenteValtieri
Summary: 31 Days of Fall, fun, and Halloween for all.





	1. Pumpkin Patch -  Aster and Alec

“What are we going to do with all these pumpkins?” Alec shook his head, gazing over their impromptu pumpkin patch. It had started early in the summer when Ellie and Libbie had pleaded with their mother to let them plant “Jack O’Lanterns” and hugged the little packets of seeds to themselves with their eyes wide as Japanese characters.

“Your guess is as good as mine.” Aster shook her head as well. With months of careful tending by their two daughters and help from a sprinkler system Alec had built, the pumpkins had grown up beneath the leaves until they swelled to various sizes. There had to be dozens of them, not to mention the little guords that had been planted in between the massive plants.

“I think we’re all set for pumpkin pie at least.” Alec tried to joke, though it really wasn’t funny. Aster hated to see effort go to waste and these pumpkins had certainly taken effort.

“What are we going to do, Alec? We can’t just scrap them.” She aimed a mild kick at a golden pie pumpkin.

“We could give them away, I suppose. Halloween is coming, everyone would want a pumpkin.”

“Oh, I’m so embarrassed!” Aster sat down on a massive pumpkin and put her face in her hands. Starscream was internally screaming too. After all, he was where Aster got her need not to waste effort or resources.

“We’ll figure something out.” Alec set a hand on her shoulder. “Actually, I think I have an idea.” He smiled at his wife.

 

“A pumpkin carving party! What a brilliant plan!” Aster was smiling like the cat who got the canary as she oversaw the cider cauldron, dipping out the hot mixture into Styrofoam cups. 

“I told you we would figure something out.” Alec reminded her, coming out of the kitchen with a platter of Lady Fingers, their nails made up of scalded almonds dyed bright red.

Ellie reached up and snatched one of them, munching happily. “Daddy, come help me with the Great Pumpkin!”

“All right, let me help your mother with the rest of the snacks.” Alec smiled down at their golden-haired daughter. 

Libbie rushed over with a handful of pumpkin guts and stuffed them down Ellie’s back. Ellie squirmed and screeched before chasing her sister away.

Alec chuckled, kissing Aster’s hair. “I’ll go make peace.”

“Be careful not to start your own conflagration.” Aster kissed his bearded cheek and looked over their backyard, which had been transformed into a pumpkin patch where their neighbors were helping children to scoop out pumpkin insides and cut out triangle eyes and noses. A perfect solution for their pumpkin problem.


	2. Day Two: Black Cat - Last Man Standing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These are characters from dear cousin Camilla's Last Man Standing: The Formation of Ceol.

Little Prince Ceol carried the little kitten into the Palace kitchens. “Kittie!” The child exclaimed, showing the black cat to the scullery maid who was waiting there.

“Och, little Prince Ceol!” She dropped her brush. “What are you doin’? Bringing a beast of the Shadows in here? Take it outside again at once!”

Ceol’s shoulders drooped as he hugged the shivering kitten. “Kitty?” He whimpered. Outside, the rain showered down over the garden and turned the dirt into mud.

“Take it out agin’! Go on!” She cried, all but chasing them out into the rain.

Ceol hunched over the kitten and winced at the stinging, cold rain. The little kitten mewled and tried to disappear in his shirt. 

The little prince made for the garden terrace instead of the front door, slipping inside and up the stairs to the nursery. 

With gentle fingers, Ceol made a bed for the little black kitten in a toy cradle and dried it as best he could, letting it rest in front of the fire. 

 

Carnelian swept in a few hours later, her eyes taking in the kitten, snuggled into Ceol as the child lay curled up on the hearth. The kitten turned its black eyes on her, the spattering of white marks around them making it look ghostly.

“Well, I hope you’re satisfied with your results.” Carnelian spoke to the kitten as it got to its paws and stretched, stepping on its dainty toes to her and curling around one of her leather-clad ankles.

The Minister reached down and picked it up, tucking the kitten into her elbow. “I wonder how heart-broken he’s going to be when he wakes to find you gone.”

The kitten only purred, leaning against her, but with a flick of his tail’s tip, he dissolved into black shadows and poured into the silhouette of her slender frame as she was lit by a lightning bolt outside the window.


	3. Pharma/Tarn - Autumn Chills

Pharma hugged himself, vents stalling as he dared to take a stuttering in-vent. It was always cold, even here in the heart of Delphi. The snow-bound planet of Messatine was far from the idle beauty that many associated with a brief visit. 

The winds were too hard to fly and the ice in the air would coat his wings before he could go far, so he was denied exercise for as long as these blizzards reigned. 

First Aid gave him a sympathetic glance as they worked. The nurse would help him if he could, but there was nothing to be done. A Seeker could not thrive on Messatine and that was that.

Pharma burrowed into his freezing berth and shivered, wings rattling against the cold surface. It was so chilly, so cold.

The door opened and Pharma snarled. If it was some emergency, he would scream! No force of Primus or Unicron would move him from the relative warmth of his berth. 

The first thing that struck him was the feeling of warmth as a large servo rested over his wing. The next thing he knew, a massive purple and black tank giving off enough heat to warm the room was pushing and pulling his way into the nest of blankets.

Pharma squealed in surprise and then snuggled into Tarn’s warmth, craving it, and the contact the tank was all too glad to give.

“My poor little medic…” Tarn’s voice rumbled over him. “Are you cold? Poor, chilly little medic…”

Pharma’s engines purred as the tank curled around his tiny frame. It was lovely to remember that he had a personal heater to keep him warm through the Autumnal Chill.


	4. Raking Leaves - G1 Optimus/Starscream

The Autobots were systematically raking together the largest leaf pile in the history of leaf piles. The forests surrounding the Ark were dropping their golden and orange leaves to the ground, dry and crisp as the Fall air.

“You do realize that an even covering of natural flora is important for the ecosystem?” Starscream was leaning against a tree, doing his best to be unhelpful.

“We’ll put them back when we’re done, Screamer.” Rodimus cheerfully replied. “Stop being such a stick in the mud and join us!”

Starscream scoffed. “As if I would jump through a pile of leaves. Please.” He turned and stalked into the Ark.

Optimus had leaves in his seams when he walked back towards his quarters. He stopped when he saw the wreath on the door: A grapevine wreath woven with the best of Autumn’s golden hues. Smiling, he pushed the door open and went to greet his mate.


	5. Corn Maze- Aster and Alec

“Mommy, I’m scared.” Elegance clutched her mother’s hand. “I wanna go home.”

“Don’t worry, Elegance.” Aster assured her daughter. “Mazes like these are easy. We just have to keep turning right until we reach the exit.” 

Mentally, she was cursing herself for letting Alec and Liberty go on ahead when Elegance had insisted she needed a rest. It was getting dark and Ellie was tired and miserable. Aster stopped when they reached the next turn and bent to pick her up. 

Ellie hugged her mother’s neck and rested against her. 

“Aster?” Alec’s voice cut through the night. “Aster!”

“Alec!” Aster called. “We’re over here!”

They followed each other’s voices to a wall of cornstalks.

“Mommy!” Libby called. “Do you see a turn?”

“Yes, but it’s going the wrong way.” Aster was beginning to feel exhausted. 

“Don’t worry, Mommy. I’ll get you out.”

“Liberty! Don’t-“ Alec called as the sound of breaking and creaking cornstalks filled the air. 

Liberty cleared a path through the cornstalks before her father could stop her. “Mommy!” She hugged Aster’s waist. 

“Libbie was worried.” Alec explained.

“So was Ellie.” Aster gently let Alec take their now-sleeping daughter from her so she could pick up Libbie and hug her.

“Let’s go home.” Alec put Ellie in one of his strong arms and reached out, taking Aster’s hand. They carried their daughters down through the twisting maze and out, together again.


	6. Day 6: Spiders- Animated

Optimus paced the floor.

“Oh, don’t be so nervous. What trouble can they possibly get into on a human holiday?” Starscream was putting the finishing touches on some mulled oil. 

“You’re not listening in on the comms.” Optimus told the much-larger Decepticon. “Bumblebee is seeing things that sound disturbing. Maybe I should go out after them.”

“Bumblebee has a tendency to exaggerate everything, Optimus.” Starscream reminded him.

“But he keeps seeing a… a giant spider.”

“Does that mean something to you?”

“I… I don’t have a good history with spiders.”

Starscream set down his mulled oil, sighing. “Well, it sounds like Blackarachnia to me. Let’s go, Bumblebee might not be panicking at shadows for once.”

“It was your shadow, in his defense.” Optimus and the Seeker transformed.

“Well, I can’t hold that against him too much.”


	7. Day 7: Zombie - Necromancer's Rose Transformers AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another of Camilla's universes makes its appearance. This one is based on the upcoming novel- The Necromancer's Rose - and I won't give too much of it away.

1) Zombie  
Starscream knelt beside the circle of sigils and symbols. “I call on Unicron, master of the Underworld, to unseal his vault and send forth one imprisoned there…”

He murmured his prayer over the greyed and partially rusting frame in front of him. It had been so long since his love had died. So long. He had spent his days and nights in study over the art of Necromancy. His limbs were weak and trembling with hunger he no longer felt gnawing at his tanks. He was so close. So ready for this.

The light shifted as reality seemed to bend around a single point and a dark mist rose into the air. “There is a price for the favor you demand…”

“Name it.” Starscream breathed. “Anything, I’ll pay it, if only we can be together in the land of the living, whole, again.”

“Very well.” A Force grabbed at his delicate wings and began tugging, pulling them as easily from him as a piece of wet paper.

Starscream bowed and wept under the force, but did not complain as he was hypnotized by the sudden glow of a second set of biolights.

Optimus Prime- or Orion Pax, now that the Matrix had been passed on- opened his optics and blinked. “…Starscream?”


	8. Day 8: Childhood Costume - I'd Let You Choke Me Thrawn/Mitty

Thrawn pushed aside a box. “Oh, I almost forgot this existed.”

“More artwork?” Hux questioned.

“No, it’s a Halloween costume.” Thrawn reached into the box in front of him and pulled it out. “I was obsessed with transformers back then.”

“What is it?”

“Optimus Prime. He was always my favorite.” Thrawn showed him the cardboard helm. “Father and I spent forever making it.”

“Cute. I can imagine you in this.” Armitage took the helmet. An idea formed in his mind.


	9. Day 9: Witch Hat - Starscream's Sparklings

Optimus was always wary when he entered the berthroom late in the evening and found Starscream not there. It generally meant the Seeker had gotten a wild hair into him and wanted to surprise his bondmate somehow.

With a sigh and a smile, he headed for the washracks adjoining their quarters. “Okay, Starscream, what is it-“ He was speaking to an empty room.

That was odd. Where on earth had the Seeker gotten to?

He searched through their quarters in case Starscream was hiding somewhere for some reason, but eventually was forced to admit that the Seeker was nowhere to be seen. Perhaps he had stepped out for some reason.

The door opening seemed especially loud and Optimus jumped. Starscream was framed in the doorway, a long purple cloak over his wings and a pointed hat with a wide brim. “Sorry, I’m late. I was with Hot Rod and Bumblebee, helping at the Halloween Carnival.”

“That was tonight?” Optimus glanced over at the calendar. The date was circled. “Oh.”

“Aww… Were you worrying?” Starscream shot him a sharp smile and sauntered over to the Convoy.

“No, of course not, my pretty witch. I knew you could Hex your way home eventually.” Optimus flicked the brim.

“Mmm… Just like I can charm you into doing anything I like.” The Seeker’s servos wandered.

“I don’t think I’m hard for you to charm at all.” Optimus agreed, leaning in.


	10. Day 10: Ghost Encounter - G1

Optimus Prime swore he was going mad.

It had been twenty four long years since that fateful moment. Since he had seen the bright flash of Megatron’s fusion cannon eclipsed by the slender frame of a Seeker.

He stared straight ahead, watching the flicker of light playing in the corner of his vision. There was someone… something in the office with him. He had been watching his backstrut ever since the past week, when he had woken to find the chair beside his berth filled with a spectral Seeker.

It had been twenty four years. Why now? Why now when he had almost forgiven the Seeker for dying? For leaving him behind? Why come back now?

Was this his processor finally surrendering to the stress of a world in a tumultuous peace unlike anything either side had imagined? Or was he simply so lonely that he needed the Seeker more than reason would allow?

Something altogether different from a living frame pressed against his back, the chair he was sitting on not an impediment to this manifestation of a Cybertronian too stubborn to die. “…Did you miss me?”


	11. Day 11: Trick or Treat - IDW AU

Starscream was always nervous on Halloween. As a Decepticon defector, he wasn’t loved by either faction, so a night that gave free reign to pranksters was not to be looked forward to.

He cuddled down in his berth, trying to ignore the night noises. He had left a good-sized bowl of treats out on the porch, but he knew there would be pranks played in spite of it. He went into a light recharge, trying to ignore everything.

Suddenly, there was a ring at his doorbell. He jumped awake, long honed reflexes lighting up at once. Oh, Primus, what was about to happen? Was it a real visitor or just a silly prank in poor taste?

His nerves were singing with tension as he leapt out of berth and reached for a hand blaster he kept on his night table. It was gone. Servos shaking, he went unarmed, the blankets held up around him like a cloak. His home was dark and the trees outside creaked in concert. He pressed his optic to the peephole.

It was a dark, but familiar silhouette. With a breath of relief, he opened it. “Optimus.”

“Trick or treat.” The Autobot convoy smiled, holding up a bottle of engex. “Though I see you’ve already gone to berth. Sorry to interrupt.”

“No, please, do. Come in, bring the engex.” Starscream led him back to the berthroom and they settled in together.

Starscream spent the rest of the evening comfortable and unafraid. There was something to be said for company on the Witch’s Sabbath.


	12. Day 12: Superstitions - Pharma/Tarn

“Don’t walk under that ladder.” Pharma grabbed Tarn’s servo and steered him around it.

“Why not?” Tarn looked over at his worrisome mate in surprise.

“It’s bad luck.” Pharma worriedly looked around. 

“That’s just superstition.”

“Right. My Creator walked under a ladder and was hit by a convoy.”

“That was just coincidence!”

“Yes, but you can’t prove the ladder had nothing to do with it!”

“Yes, I can!” Tarn turned them around and marched the little Seeker right back to the ladder, squawking and protesting. He pulled Pharma down beneath it and pressed a deep kiss to his lipplates to quiet him. 

“There, see? Nothing’s happened.” He told the Seeker softly.

Pharma looked dazedly up into his faceplates and then pointed behind Tarn. Very slowly, the tank turned to look.


	13. Day 13: Movie- Aster and Alec

“Aster! Movie’s ready!” Alec called to his wife from the living room.

“Coming!” Aster tossed the popcorn a few more times. It was just them that evening. The girls were at a Halloween-themed sleepover and they were having a parent’s night.

The movie was “The Killing Joke” an R-rated adaptation of the famous Batman comic. An hour and thirty minutes later, Alec turned off the TV. “Well, that was… pretty brilliant, actually.”

“The first third was dumb, but the rest was amazing.” Aster agreed. She turned to Alec with a purr. “So, Batman… Do you want to take this somewhere more… private?”

“Nah… I’m fine right here.” Alec growled, pinning Aster to the couch.


	14. Day 14: Vampire - Pharma

Pharma crept through the shadowed halls of Delphi. There was something amiss here, something that was just wrong. He had been watching the monitors, seeing the energon levels drop in one of his patients, as he had seen it before.

There had been three patients whose fuel had been drained to nothing. There was a monster loose in his clinic and he didn’t like the idea of losing his charges.

Creeping slowly along the corridors, he wished it wasn’t so cold. The chill effected his sensory scanners. Made him miss what was coming up… Right behind him…


	15. Day 15: Harvest Moon - Optimus Prime/Starscream

Starscream and Optimus sat outside the Ark and watched the golden moon rising. “A harvest moon.” The Seeker murmured.

Optimus nodded, optics on the globe in the sky. “Earth tradition features it in many legends.”

Starscream hummed and stood up, diving into the air. A moment later, Optimus saw his silhouette pass over the golden moon as he danced in the sky with his kin.


	16. Day 16: Optimus, Pranked with Spiders

Starscream chased the twins several times around the base. “Come back here!”

“Swear to Primus! That trap was meant for you!” Sunstreaker yelled back.

“Won’t stop me from getting you both.” Starscream growled. “Come here and accept your fate!”

3 Hours Earlier

“I’ll see you later, Star.” Optimus kissed his mate on the cheek and stepped through the door. Immediately, he was covered in plastic spiders. “Aiee!”

Starscream rushed to him and brushed them off. Peering down the corridor, he caught sight of two blurs: Red and yellow. “Hey, you two!”


	17. Day 17: Darkest Fears - Optimus/Starscream

Starscream shot up in berth. His vents were hard and heavy. In his processor, the dream still ruled.

“Starscream?” Optimus sat up and put an arm around him. “Wake up.”

Starscream looked over at him, then buried himself in the convoy. “Optimus…”

“Shh… Talk to me, Starbaby.”

“It was Megatron. He- He- I couldn’t do anything! I couldn’t…”

Optimus soothed him gently. “We’re not there anymore. Shh…”

“…I love you. If I lost you…”

“I know. Shh.” Optimus kissed his helm. “Lay down.”


	18. Day 18: Candy Shopping- Aster and Alec

Aster sighed, long-suffering, as Ellie and Libbie raced into the Seasonal aisle to get at the Halloween candy. “Remember, girls, we’re only getting one back of candy!” She called after them.

In true fashion, they ignored her, poring over the bags of sweets.

“Look, Mommy, these peanutbutter cups are shaped like pumpkins!”

“Hey, these chocolate coins have monsters on them!”

“I like these scary lollipops!”

In the meantime, Aster picked out a nice, mixed back of candy and shook her head, letting them play.


	19. Day 18: TV Special - G1

“Everyone ready?” Optimus questioned, coming into the room with a plate of jiggling energon gels.

“Yes, yes, just let us see Garfield.” Starscream sighed as the Convoy took his place beside the Seeker.

Rodimus cheered as Optimus picked up the remote and switched the vidscreen on.

“SHH!” Jazz hissed.

“Ugh. Bah Humbug.” Starscream muttered.

Optimus kissed his helm. “Happy Halloween.”


	20. Day 20: Graveyard - Companions Universe

“CALAVERA!” Carnelian shrieked in Thrawn’s face.

“AAARGH!” Tarn nearly tumbled off of Thrawn’s shoulder.

Carnelian laughed at him as Kaon clutched her braid for dear life. She was painted with purple and gold bones and had been lurking behind a monument for that chance of a lifetime.

“Carnelian.” Thrawn sighed, catching Tarn.

Carnelian laughed and sashayed off. “Happy Dia De Los Muertos!”


	21. Day 21: Power Outage - Darkest Darkness

Optimus caressed Starscream as they watched the storm outside. It was a Halloween evening and they were curled up on Starscream’s red couch to admire nature’s fireworks.

Until they were sunk into darkness when the lightning struck Starscream’s generator.

Starscream gave a small shriek as midnight established itself. “NO!”

“Shh…” Optimus pulled out his lighter and flicked it, illuminating both. “We’re fine.” He lit a pair of candles in front of them.

“…Thank you.” Starscream murmured.

“My pleasure.” Optimus kissed his neckcables.


	22. Well, I guess I lost.

Whoops. It's November and this isn't finished. I suck. Oh, well. Next year.


End file.
